Theory of Evolution
by GigaDragonPuffMaster
Summary: When they find a strange creature in the middle of a rainforest, they take it back to base with no second thought. But as it turns out, it will be more of an emotional adventure then they were expecting. DrC/Susan. Rating will change
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter to The Theory of Evolution. I'd been working on this off and on for the last couple of months, but I think we finally managed to get it down. I must thank Miss RemmyBlack for being my beta when no one else wanted to. So spank you mam!**

**If you're interested, I'm going to be keeping up the chapters with illustrations on my Deviantart. The name is DragonMasterKris**

**It's under the Monsters Vs Aliens file. So, enjoy.  
**

"Hey Doc, you got a location yet? I'm having no luck here." Links voice came through an old walkie-talkie fixed to carry across long distances by the good doctor. "Whatever this thing is, its long gone now."

The Doctor sighed and stopped walking, leaning against an old tree. They were in a remote forest on an island off the coast of Chile. They had gotten a report of some monster terrorizing what little fishing towns there were nearby, but it was nearly impossible to make sense of direction in this maze of trees and vines.

He heard a bit of a crash and curse, and looked up to see Susan stumble into the clearing he was at, ripping vines off her shoulders and arms.

"Doc, I've HAD it with this place! I'm too big to get through these little areas, and every time I turn around there is some new tree in the way that I'd never seen before!"

The Doc chuckled slightly and pushed from the tree he was leaning against to walk toward her large frame. It had indeed been a long day, and there wasn't any sign of the so-called creature that lived in this forest.

"Perhaps we should regroup with the others and figure out another tactic?" he suggested. Susan huffed and nodded, pulling back her white hair.

"Why aren't you hot in that?" She asked, looking at his turtleneck and lab-coat. "I'd be dying."

"Well, my dear, I AM an insect after all. We don't sweat. Humidity and warmth is what insects need to grow strong." He tugged at his lab-coat eyeing a dirt smudge. "Although perhaps I should have worn something a little more outdoorsy."

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Well Doc, I have to take the long way around to get back to Monger. Do you want a lift?"

The Doctor smiled but shook his head. "No, my dear. I think I'll just go back the way I came. There was an interesting specimen of plant that I might want to take back to the lab with me."

"Alright. Just be careful." She said, and walked back into the forest heading toward their makeshift base. Dr. Cockroach watched after her, admiring her strength as she moved a tree over so she could squeeze passed it. He turned back into the forest after she was out of sight, his antennae out and surveying the area. Chuckling, he walked back the way he'd come.

Now, where was that plant? He stepped over a rather strange looking tree root. It was covered in a white furry moss. He leaned down, looking a bit closer. How strange, it looked like hair. Shrugging, but never missing an opportunity for science, he pulled out a small envelope and plucked a few hairs. Placing them in the envelope and putting it in his pocket, he continued down the makeshift path.

He walked until he found what he was looking for. It was an odd looking purple flower. Smiling, he walked toward it, a slight jump in his step.

"Hehe, I wonder if they'll name this one after me?" He muttered to himself, and gently brushed the petals with his fingertips. Suddenly, they flapped and three large butterflies beat their wings and fluttered away. The Doc stood there for a moment and then sighed, smiling. "Ahh. This place is truly playing tricks on my mind."

He chuckled and started down the path again, when he heard a slight snap of a twig. His antenna shot strait up into the air and he turned around looking down the path he'd just come from. There was nothing there. Only some scary looking branches and vines. Nothing to worry about.

He swallowed, and took a step back. "There isn't anything to be afraid of, you silly old roach. It's only the rainforest." He took another step back and then heard another branch break, higher above him this time. "Link?"

The Doc took a few more steps back on the path. "Link, your jokes are most unassuming! Come out, I know your there!"

There was a huff of hot air on his neck and the Doc turned to come face to face with a mouth full of very white and very sharp teeth.

***********************

Susan emerged from the forest rather worse for wear. Her clothing ripped in the arm and her legs. Monger looked her up and down, raising an eyebrow at her mused hair. "Did you look for the monster Susan, or take a nap?"

She gave the General a slight glare, and sat on the clearing floor, picking branches and vines off of her body.

"Where is Dr. Cockroach?" The General asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"He said he wanted to grab a plant or something like that. You know how he is." Susan gasped as she pulled a spider monkey from her tangled hair. It screeched at her and jumped from her fingers and down her body, running back to the forest. "I'm going to need a shower after this General."

The General opened his mouth to say something when a very loud, slightly high-pitched scream came from the forest.

Susan was on her feet immediately and running back into the trees, "Dr. Cockroach!"

"Susan, wait!"

But she couldn't wait. She knew she should have just grabbed him and took him back to the plane with her. She ran into the forest, taking a large step over Link and Bob who had just came from the trees. She was almost panicking, trying to remember which way she'd come from when there was another scream that came from her left. She ran toward the noise as fast as she could, and burst through a clearing panting.

"Doc! Are you alright?"

"He's just tasted me Susan, and I'm afraid I'm going to be eaten. I'm leaving my lab to you, and tell Link I'm not sorry for destroying his radio."

Link and the General came from behind Susan, panting heavily in the humid weather.

"See? I knew…I knew you weren't sorry about that!" Link gasped, clutching a stitch in his side.

The creature had Dr. Cockroach in its grip, its tail wrapped around his middle. Sitting up on its haunches, its head came up to below Susan's knee. It was covered in white mossy looking fur, and had a mane that traveled down its back from its lizard like head. It had twin whiskers that came from its upper lip, like those of a coy fish. It had feathered wings, as well as wooden looking horns protruding from the back of its head.

Its tongue flitted out of its mouth again, and gave the Doc another lick. The Doctor gave this whimpered moan of disgust and Susan could see him shudder.

"Um. No!" Susan said, taking a step at the creature. It gave her this curious look and leaned back to the Doc, flurrying its feathered ears forward. "Bad Bird! Bad! You put the Doctor down this instant!" It pulled its head back from the shivering scientist, its head cocked to one side.

Susan walked up and placed her hand on her hips. It looked at her, giving a slight coo. It looked around at the group of Monsters that were surrounding it, and lowered the Doctor down a bit.

The creature gave a low whooping call and gently placed the doc down on the ground, releasing him from its grip. Susan picked up the Doc by the back of his lab-coat and cupped a hand underneath him.

"Doc, are you ok?"

He nodded a bit and raised his arms, trying to shake off the thick saliva. "I'm covered in drool, Susan. I've had a rather bad day."

"Oh, you'll be ok Doc." She opened up the pocket of her pants and dropped him inside. "Stay there. I'm going to go grab your friend."

Susan walked back over to the creature, who flitting his tongue in Links direction. The fish man turned to Susan. "I don't think this thing can talk, Susan. It might just be a baby."

Susan sighed, "Well General? Should we take him back to base then?"

Monger nodded. "Well, it is out of the ordinary, although I might just call this thing a weird animal. We'll evaluate it back at the facility. Move out!"

Susan sighed and leaned down, picking the creature up under its body. It was like a cat, Susan thought. Like a very large cat. It leaned its head against her chest and she pulled it up so it could look over her shoulder. It gave another small whooping call to the birds in the trees, but they were silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! On to chapter 2! **

It was to be a full day's flight before they got back to the facility. During the flight there were a few times where she had to separate the creature and Dr. Cockroach. For some reason the thing had just taken an unhealthy interest in him, and it was making him frustrated.

"Susan!" She woke up with a start, wincing at the creek in her neck. She looked over to where she had left the Doc to relax, but he was being pinned up against the side of the plane by their newest recruit. It once again had the scientist in the grip of its tail, licking his face.

"Man, what is up with you?" She muttered, and pulled the Doc up by the back of his lab-coat. The creature gave a sad coo and laid its head down on the bottom of the plane, sighing. "I'm sorry Doc. I dozed off."

She put the Doctor on the other side of her legs, where Link and Bob were also dozing. Susan handed him a towel from the pile of supplies and he cleaned himself up the best he could. "Its really no trouble, Susan. Although I'm unsure about how to react to this…attraction."

She smiled, patting his head with a fingertip. "Don't worry, Doc. I'm sure we'll be able to work something out." She watched him smile and his antenna twitch happily.

It was another two hours before they reached home, and the Doc was more then happy to get back into his lab and shower off all the drool that had caked onto his body and clothing. The plane gave a slight jerk when they touched down, and Susan picked the creature up again, and headed into the facility.

"Well, what are we going to call this thing anyway?" Link asked.

Bob smiled and pointed, "I like Bob!"

"That's your name, Bob." Susan smiled.

"It's a good name!" He said, crossing his arms. Susan chuckled and followed the General into the main meeting room. She walked over to one of the doors Monger pressed a button on the side, having the large metal doors slide open halfway.

"Alright buddy, in you go." She said, detaching his claws from her clothing and plopping the new monster into the quarantine chamber. She turned back around and Monger closed the door, shutting out the creature's calls. "I feel sorry for it."

"Don't you worry, Susan. A couple weeks quarantine and he'll be able to run around with us."

Link said, knuckle walking passed her. "In the meantime, I think I'm going to go for a swim."

"Well General? Is there anything else?"

He shook his head and started to head to the door. "Nothing that I can think of for the moment, Susan. I think its time for a little R and R."

Susan walked over to the giant chair that was made for her, and sat down, leaning back. She gave a sigh and yawned, stretching out her arms. It had been a very long week, and now she was ready for some rest and relaxation. She could already hear Bob snoring in the corner.

She stared up at the ceiling for a few moments and heard a clearing of throat. She looked to the table to find the good Doctor. "Oh Doc. I thought you were going to shower?"

"I thought that you might like to do the same Susan." He said, he pointed to the back of the room. "I have the extraction machine ready to go for you, if you're ready."

"Mm. Yeah, I think so. Monger said everything was taken care of, so…" She trailed off and stood up. She held a hand out to the Doc, and he stepped onto her hand. She walked to the back of the large expanse of room and a large sliding door opened to reveal the extraction machine.

It was made from parts of Gallaxhar's destroyed ship. And with a little ingenuity and some spare parts from a junkyard, Dr. Cockroach was able to get it up and running with no issues. He had made adjustments to the machine as well, so it was an integration machine too. So when ever Susan's massive strength and size were needed, the Doc just reintegrated the Quantonium into her body.

Susan placed the Doc down by his controls, and pulled a curtain that was hanging off to the side of the machine across. Even though they had managed to find a way to remove and store the substance in her body, clothing was an issue. So to save her decency, the Doc opted to put in a few curtains and covers for her.

She stepped out of her shoes and clothing, walking into the machine and closing the large door.

"Whenever your ready, my dear!"

"Go ahead Doc. I'm all set."

Susan rolled her eyes when he gave his maniacal laughter and pulled the lever on his controls. Susan watched the machine light up; the lights flicker and felt the pulling motion as the Quantonium started to remove itself from her body. A moment later, the feeling of falling, and she was back to her normal size.

She pressed a button near the large doorframe, and it opened up automatically. She stepped out, and grabbed normal sized clothing from a pile set next to the machine.

When she stepped from beyond the curtain, the Doc was standing there, his hands behind his back.

"All set, my dear?" He asked, Susan nodded and took a step toward him, but her knees buckled a bit. Dr. Cockroach grabbed her arm before she fell, and steadied her. "Remember Susan, you need to give your self a moment before and after each session of this. Otherwise you'll make yourself ill."

She nodded again and gave him a smile, but kept the grip on his arm. "Sorry Doc. I always forget."

Shifting sizes caused motion sickness; something that Susan had never had before. The Doc was always worried that she was going to make herself sick, even though the dizziness she had now was nothing compared to the first time he'd shrunk her down.

The Doc smiled and they walked to the exit together. She noticed his antennas were swaying happily to the beat of their combined footsteps and she had to smile as well. It was a good day. Gathered they both really needed a shower.

"Have you decided on a name for our new addition?" The Doc asked, nodding curtly to a passing worker.

"Not yet," Susan said, they turned down a hallway toward her and the mad scientist's rooms. "I think we're going to need to know a little more about him before we do any naming. Besides, you know Monger. He's going to want to name him something silly, like…I don't know, Dragzilla or something.

Dr Cockroach chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. " That is very true. Well, my dear." He stopped at her room, releasing her arm. "Enjoy your shower. I must get this saliva off of me. It's already caked into my lab-coat; it's completely ruined."

"Ok Doc. I'll see you at dinner later." He nodded and walked further down the hallway to his rooms. Susan walked into her own, and the first thing she did was go to the closet and grab the biggest towel she could. She wanted a shower. Just a nice hot shower. She felt bad that the Doc had waited for her, but he probably had known that it was the first thing she was going to want to do. He was such a gentleman.

She once again stepped out of her shoes and clothing, and ran the hot water. It was really nice to be able to have her own place. Well, relatively anyway. Since they had defeated Gallaxhar, the president had given them the funds that they would need to live comfortable lives. But her and the others didn't have anywhere else to go. So they opted to just make the facility more…Homely.

After she was done, she stepped out, refreshed and ready for the world again. She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice blue T-shirt, and sat back on a little couch in her living room. She leaned her head back and was thinking about taking a nap when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Suzi Q!" Her father answered, "How's my little girl?"

"Hi daddy!" Her nap could wait, she thought.

*************

"Sir?"

"This had BETTER be important."

"Sir, I'm sorry to have bothered you, but we've lost sight of the creature."

"Excuse me?"

There was a nervous swallow at the other end of the receiver. "I…We've lost the creature sir."

"How _exactly _do you LOSE a goddamn 21 foot monster, Emerson!" He slammed his hand down on the large cherry wood desk. "That thing cost me MILLIONS of dollars, and I swear, if I find out one of your IDIOTS killed my pet, its going to be your neck hanging on my MANTLEPIECE!"

There was silence at the other end of the phone until he spoke again. "So tell me, Emerson. How are you planning on fixing this little screw up?"

"I…We're going to find the creature, Sir."

"Your damn well right your going to find it! The only reason the Chile Government allows me to have this land is because they think there's nothing here worthwhile! And we're going to keep it that way! Don't disappoint me, Emerson."

He slammed the phone back down on the receiver. He looked out from his large expanse of window out into the ocean from his office. He could see the little island off the coast. He glared at the expanse of blue sky. He was going to have to make a couple calls


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly a week since the trip to Chile, and Susan was still suffering from the lack of sleep that comes with jet lag. She knew that sleeping was important, but she just couldn't seem to relax. It was nearly two in the morning, and she was walking the quiet dark halls alone. There were many areas that were now open to the reformed monster crew, including the staff. They more or less just helped out with missions and machinery, but the monsters themselves were now off limits to their discipline.

Susan sighed as she took an elevator to a higher level. She wanted to see the new monster again. She couldn't help it; she was just drawn to him for some reason. Monger still hadn't come up with a name yet, and Susan was thanking God at this point. She wasn't sure she wanted the poor thing to be going by 'DragZilla'. She took a short flight of stairs up to a small area that Link had dubbed 'The Watch Tower'.

It wasn't really a tower, but more of an observation area for the quarantine bay. It was a white room with a wall clock, a desk and lamp. It had a very large window in the front that looked straight down into the quarantine bay. She had only been in it a couple times and usually Link or Bob would go with her. She had never been in it by herself, and not that she was afraid, but it was a little creepy.

The only light was a small lamp on the desk. The room down below was softly lit so that she could still see the creature, but it wasn't bright enough to disturb his sleep. He was curled on a pillow that Susan had used when she was still large. She sat down on the edge of the desk by the window and watched him for a little while, listening to the wall clock tick the minutes by.

She gave a slight sigh and wished that she could sleep like he did. Just peacefully. But no, that had eluded her for months now. Not just because of the recent trips, but also because of Derrick. Despite her making a fool of him in front of the camera crew, she couldn't help but still have feelings for the man. She had spent the better part of her young life with him, and had her entire life written out. Breaking up like that had been hard, and even though she told her friends she was fine, she knew that she wasn't.

There was a soft knock at the door. She turned around to see Dr Cockroach peer in with three large tomes under his arm. He looked at her with slight surprise. He obviously didn't think anyone else would be up here so late.

"Susan my dear, you're still up?"

"Ah, yeah. I couldn't sleep." She turned away from him quickly to hide her watery eyes. He noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Are you smitten with our new addition?"

She chuckled and nodded. "You got me Doc. I can't help it, he's so cute when he sleeps."

The good doctor nodded and placed the books down on the desk, then sat next to her. She felt odd when she was right next to him. He was so much taller then her when she was her normal height. He gave her a deep look and patted her knee softly.

"Susan?"

"I'm…I'm okay Doc, really."

"Susan, I'm here if you need to get things off your chest. I know things were… difficult."

She looked at him and smiled, taking his hand and squeezing softly. "Thanks Doc. Your such a good friend to me." He nodded and she let go of his hand and stood up. "So what were you going to be doing so late tonight?"

He cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the books he had brought with. "Well, I may have found what our newest friend is."

"Really?"

"Mm." He got up and took the first book from the pile, opening it to a book-marked page. "I believe our young avian friend here is a _Lung_."

"A lung?"

"No no, A _Lung_, my dear. More emphasis on the 'U'. But there is something strange about him. In all the books I've looked at, none say anything about those useless wings of his. Of course, most of the picture depictions are just artistic flamboyance, but…"

Susan nodded her head and looked back down into the bay. The creature was stirring, stretching out his front legs and giving a wide yawn. "So what is he?"

"Well, I'm assuming he's a type of dragon. Perhaps a new species." Dr. Cockroach said, shutting the book and looking down at the now alert creature. It looked up at them and gave a low birdcall.

"Well, Monger hasn't thought of a name yet." Susan supplied. The mad scientist looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you suggest that _I _name him?"

"Well, he does seem to like you best. Besides, if Monger's taken this long, its probably because he can't find a decent monster name. Unless you want him to go by Dragzilla."

"Oh good heavens no." He said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Well, then I think you should name him. I'll back you up if Monger wants to complain."

The good Doctor smiled, and thought for a moment. "Well, he is quite the evolutionary marvel, and most certainly one for the theory of evolution book. Perhaps… Darwin?"

Susan smiled and they both looked down into the bay where the dragon was bobbing his head.

"Darwin. I love it."

**Chapter three guys. I'm glad that I've managed to keep some of you interested in my story. If you have any questions about what Darwin looks like or whatnot, just send me a note. **


End file.
